Recently, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have attracted interest in many research fields due to their mechanical, thermal and electrical properties. Although some progress has been made in the synthesis of the CNTs, a major challenge remains in the search for an effective means to bridging the gap between raw CNTs and engineering materials/structures. In particular, considerable efforts are being devoted to the development of CNT assemblies for transferring the properties of the CNTs to meso- or macro-scale structures.